Happy Birthog Day
Happy Birthog Day is the 11th episode of Season 3 of BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer. Summary During Sidney's birthday week, the Team investigate the disappearance of a man who went missing at a tourist location. While searching the site, Mia is shot and killed by the owner. Sidney is devastated but stunned when she wakes up the next morning to find Mia alive and well. As the day unfolds, Sidney realizes she is re-living the previous day and tries to prevent the Teams death but to no avail. Rayne, Mia, Lilly, and Nigel die again and again one at a time each day and Sidney learns that she might have to live life without them by her side. Plot Sidney wakes up in a motel room to Heat of the Moment by Asia where she finds the Team not only already up and getting dressed, but giving her a surprise happy birthday. Mia goes through a long and irritating morning bathroom routine, and they go to the local diner for breakfast. Sidney tells them about a man that disappeared at the Broward County Mystery Spot. Whereas Nigel just asks for fried eggs with cheese and a side of coffee, the girls all order the Tuesday special, "Pig 'n a Poke with a side of bacon," and as the waitress delivers their coffee, she accidentally drops a bottle of hot sauce on the floor. As the Team walk down the city block discussing the Mystery Spot, they run across a barking golden retriever, a blonde woman who Rayne bumps into, and movers struggling to get a desk inside a building. When night falls, they break into the tacky tourist trap after hours, but as they're wandering through the halls, the owner approaches them with a shotgun. The gun goes off by mistake, and the bullet hits Mia square in the chest. The team frantically rushes over to Mia and tearfully holds her as she dies. However, Sidney wakes up to Asia again and sees the Team just like she did the day before -- giving her a birthday surprise as well as Mia teasing her by turning up the song, lip-syncing, and bobbing her head to the beat as well as wishing her a happy birthday. The same scene in the diner replays, befuddling Sidney who catches the hot sauce from falling this time. They run across the dog, the woman, and the movers again while Sidney convinces the Team to check out the Mystery Spot now instead of later. They agree, step out onto the street, and Lilly flies through the air in spectacular fashion when a speeding car hits him. The team rushes to her side and Sidney is again traumatized by her dead. Asia plays again. A rattled Sidney watches the Team go through the same morning gargle. She tells the Team in the diner that she’s stuck in a time loop, like Groundhog Day, and that one of them is going to die. Back on the sidewalk -- dog, woman, movers -- and just before Lilly steps out in the street, Sidney pulls her back, telling her the car hit her yesterday. They go to the Mystery Spot, posing as reporters, only to get an act from the owner while Sidney gets very irritated. Rayne concludes that as long as they don't die, that will break the time loop. As Sidney agrees, Rayne steps forward, and the desk from earlier ends up falling on her, crushing him Wile E. Coyote style. Sidney looks on in horror, and Asia plays again. At the diner, Sidney is very anxious, again telling the Team about his time loop problem. Nigel promises they won’t die and tries to break the cycle by ordering sausage instead of bacon, but proceeds to choke. Mia takes a shower, and Sidney hears Dean yell and a thud. They’re eating tacos, and Lilly asks if they taste funny. Rayne is electrocuted by plugging in his razor. The Team goes back at the Mystery Spot; duct tape the owner to a chair, and Sidney tears apart the place with an ax. Nigel tries to get the ax away from Sidney, they fight, blood spurts, and Sidney cries for Nigel. By this time, Sidney is extremely agitated. In the diner, the girls order the Tuesday special again, and Sidney tells Doris the waitress to clock some hours in at the archery range because she's a terrible shot (thus implying Mia died this way). She tells the Team angrily this is the hundredth Tuesday. she proves her point by repeating what the Team says at exactly the same time and talks about the other patrons in the diner, not to mention catching the hot sauce again. Again they see the dog, the old man looking for his keys (which Sidney took earlier), and a woman bumping into them. Rayne chases after the woman and finds that she has flyers of the man they’re looking for. He asks Sidney why in one hundred Tuesdays he didn't find out that she’s the man's daughter. Sidney chases after her to ask questions, while Nigel goes to pet the dog. Growling and mauling ensue. Asia. At the diner, Sidney, while on her computer, discovers that their missing man debunks tourist traps. He's apparently a pompous ass, and Rayne points out that it's "just desserts" that a man out to get Mystery Spots disappears in one. Sidney notices the man who has been having pancakes every day ordered a different kind of syrup, which is the first change to happen. Asia plays, and Sidney wakes up with a look of both revelation and fury. In the diner, the pancake man leaves, and Sidney goes after him. She corners him in the alley and holds a wooden stake to his neck, telling him she finally figured out why he’s repeating Tuesdays and watching the Team die every day. The Team stands off to the side confused by what is happening. Sidney says that they've killed one of his kind before, and the man turns into the Trickster and tells Sidney they didn't. The Trickster admits it’s been fun killing Rayne, Mia, Lilly, and Nigel every day, but that this time, the joke's on Sidney, so she’ll finally get the point that she can’t save them because she is only human. Sidney threatens to kill him, but the Trickster says the joke is off and takes them to Wednesday with a snap of his fingers. Sidney wakes to a different song, Back in Time, and is elated to see the Team alive and that it's Wednesday. They pack up to leave, and Mia goes out to the car first where he’s held up at gunpoint by one of the diner patrons. Sidney hears the gunshot and rushes outside to see Mia on the ground, shot in the chest and died. She holds Mia in his arms and closes his eyes, dismayed when nothing changes, before starting to sob. And when a large truck bursts into the motel parking lot, Lilly is crushed by the weight of the truck whereas Rayne is electrocuted to death by falling telephone wires. A very dark montage starts with Sidney driving the RV, a distant look on her face. She's remembering all the hunts she went on with the Team across the world, helping pull off some big kills, while Nigel leaves her a set of messages asking her to call, mentioning that he hasn't heard from Sidney in three months and is worried. Sidney then arrives at a motel, and the weapons in the RV are now all organized in foam casing. She eats alone, cleans a knife while examining with a cold stare the set of pictures on the wall tracking the Trickster, and makes the bed in meticulous fashion after waking. She brushes her teeth and stares in the mirror at a reflection that is defeated and emotionally dead inside. Finally, a message from Nigel plays in the background, claiming that he has found the Trickster. Sidney goes to Nigel at the Mystery Spot, and Nigel tells him that in order to pull off the summoning, a ritual they will need a gallon of fresh blood, meaning they will have to bleed someone dry. Sidney coldly tells Nigel she'll go find some, and Nigel is appalled that Sidney is willing to kill an innocent person. Nigel gets out a knife and tells Sidney to kill him instead. Sidney agrees, but from behind Sidney pulls out a wooden stake and stabs him through the heart, saying he's not Nigel. The Trickster emerges and tells Sidney she is right. Sidney tearfully begs the Trickster to bring back the girls back to life, but the Trickster says that Sidney should let them go because the girls will always be her weakness, her enemies know it, and nothing good will come of their sacrifices for each other -- only pain and blood. He says that "this is what it will be like without them." Sidney still begs, and the Trickster comments that it's like talking to a brick wall. He then snaps his fingers and ends the fake reality that Sidney was living in. Sidney wakes up in the motel room with Back in Time playing on the radio. The group is there, and a shaken Sidney gets up and gives them all a huge hug. They leave together to go somewhere else for Sidney’s birthday, and Sidney is somber, deeply affected by his experience but nevertheless realizes she must work through it. She then sees the unmade bed and realizes that life without the girls could still happen. Characters Major * Rayne Van Helsing * Mia Salvatore * Sidney Devereaux * Lilly Yen * Nigel Rodgers Recurring * The Trickster Featured Supernatural Creatures * Angels ** Archangels * Monsters ** Dhampirs ** Kitsune Quotes Sidney's Umpteenth Day * Mia: "Girl, aren't you a little grumpy." * Sidney: "Yeah, you wanna know why? Because this is the 150th Tuesday I've been through and it never stops. Ever. So, yeah, I'm a little stressed. Hot sauce." * Lilly: "Say what now?" * Server: "Coffee black, some water, OJ...and hot sauce for the--whoops--(gasp) crap, thanks." * Rayne: "Nice reflexes." * Sidney: "I knew it was gonna happen, Rayne. I know everything that is gonna happen." * Nigel: "You don't know everything." * Sidney: Yes, I do." * Mia: "Sidney, you don't know everything." * Sidney: "Yes, I do." * Mia & Sidney: "Yeah, right." * Lilly & Sidney: "Oh, nice, guess." * Sidney: "It wasn't a guess." * Rayne & Sidney: "Right, you're a mind reader." * Nigel & Sidney: "Cut it out, Sid." * Rayne, Mia, Lilly, Nigel & Sidney: "Sid!" * Nigel & Sidney: "You think you're being funny, but you're being really, really childish." * Rayne & Sidney: "Sidney Devereaux doesn't wear make-up." * Lilly & Sidney: "Sidney Devereaux wants to remain a virgin." * Mia & Sidney: "Sidney Devereaux keeps her computer by the bed, and every morning, she wakes up..." * Nigel: "OK, enough." * Sidney: "That's not all. Randy, the cashier...he's skimming from the register. Judge Myers...at night, he puts on a fury, bunny outfit. Back over there, that's Kelly. She's gonna rob Tony, the mechanic, on the way home." * Mia: "What's your point, Sid?" * Sidney: "My point is I have lived through every possible Tuesday. I've watched all of you die, one by one in each of them, every possible way. I've ripped apart the Mystery Spot, burnt it down, tried everything I can to save your lives, and I can't. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, one of you dies every time I relive the day. And then I wake up, you're all alive, and it's Tuesday again." The Team walking * Sidney: (Sigh) "The dog." * Dog barking * Lilly: "There's gotta be some way out of this." * Sidney: "Where's my damn keys?" * Old man: "Where's my damn keys?" * Mia: "Oh, great what's next?" * Sidney: "Excuse me." * Woman: "Excuse me." Gabriel and Sidney * Gabriel: "Sid, there is a lesson here that I am trying to drill into that mind of yours." * Sidney: "Lesson? What lesson?" * Gabriel: "This obsession to save your friends, the way you would sacrifice yourself for them...nothing good comes out of it! Just blood and pain. Your friends are your weakness. The bad guys know it too. They're gonna be the death of you, Sid. Sometimes, you just gotta let people go." * Sidney: "They're not just my friends. They're my family." * Gabriel: "Yep, and whether you like it or not, this is what life's gonna be like without 'em." Trivia * The title of this episode is a combination of Happy Birthday and Happy Groundhog Day. Category:Episodes